the_sound_of_whalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley Risso
Hayley Risso was the daughter of Sarah Risso and currently a love interest to Fraser. She, along with Fraser and Dunny Dunbar, are the main protagonists of The Sound of Whales. Description She is described with blonde hair and long legs. She wore heavy expensive boots and a jacket. She is from Texas but after her dad 'cheated' on her mother, she and her mother moved to Nin to supposedly gather information on the book Sarah was writing. Personality She is very accustomed to Texas life, and she finds Nin boring. However, when she meets Ben and Fraser, she slowly opened up to them and started to somewhat enjoy the island. When her mother Sarah went to a dance called Ceilidh, she at first disliked dancing with anyone, although she used to attend dance classes back in Texas. After a while, Sarah insisted that she dance. In which Hayley said that there was no one she could dance with. Which prompted her mother to point at the Fraser Dunbar, which Hayley silently watched. After Fraser saw her, they started talking about recent events, which sparked some interest in Hayley, as she actually continued a conversation that was leading to nowhere by Fraser by asking him, 'what has he heard'. Jessie Dunbar then implored those two to dance, which she and Fraser shouted 'No!' in unison. However, when Jessie insisted, Hayley had no choice but to dance with Fraser. She at first resisted Fraser's guidance and scowled at Fraser as if Fraser was the one who got her into this mess. After the first time around, she got better, and so did her mood. Although she still scowled, she was practically leading Fraser across the dance floor. However, they made no eye contact; Hayley looked at the floor while Fraser looked over her shoulder. After a while, she felt their bodies get closer and no longer bent her back in order to get further away. She then started to enjoy the dance with Fraser as they opened up to each other in the form of talking as newmade friends. By the end, she had thoroughly enjoyed herself and was glad to have come. By this time, her attitude towards the Island of Nin has drastically changed, and from this point on, she somewhat enjoyed being there, and at times, even longed for the company of Fraser. She has opened up to the Island of Nin as well as Fraser. Plot Hayley was first introduced when she stood on the beach of Skulaviag and faced the Atlantic Ocean. She was alone, and thousands of miles away from her home, Texas. He felt frightened, yet thrilled to be here. Then, a storm formed, and she decided against going back to the cottage because her mother has not calmed down for reasons unknown and waited until she had gone to sleep. Hayley then thought of the terrible internet connections the cottage had to offer, and when she had finally got a chance to talk to her friends, her mother discovered her on her laptop and presumably took it away. She then went along the beach in another direction to the cottage. Before she tried to bang the door behind when she left the cottage, however, it was a cottage, so it too stiff to slam, which she thought was annoying. After she spots a cliff, and a narrow path leading to it, she shouts at the wind about being in Scotland rather than London or Paris, clearly frustrated at the fact that she was here. She said that if they had to go to Europe, she would have pleaded her mother, but she wanted somewhere more interesting, which her mother replied in saying that there was research to be done for the book she was writing. But Hayley knew better than trust her mother saying that there was research to be done with the book she was writing, and the United States was a long way away from Scotland, which meant that she was a long way away from her father, and her new friends. Then a gush of wind swept her off her feet. On her hands, she crawled a few metres and brushed her hair - the first place we get the idea that she had blonde hair - out of her face and stood on her long legs, which then carried her to the clifftop. She then wondered why she was up here, and the gale pushed her to the edge, which was only a couple metres away from the path she followed. She then spotted a big structure ahead, some sort of castle, which then she spots a silhouette, which soon she identifies as a boy. The boy was soaked to the skin, and he was thin and pale, and his hair was strangely white. He was staring out into the ocean, his arms outstretched as if he was trying to grasp the wind, his head raised to the black clouds. Hayley then wondered why the boy was up there, she wondered if the boy planned to jump, or was he stuck, or did he not realise how close he is from falling. She stepped closer but stopped when she heard the boy's voice, which projected a song and a sad wail altogether. She wanted to grab him, but she was afraid of what had happened, so she reluctantly kept her distance. She was about to shout at the boy when he took a few steps away from the cliff and launched something into the air, which was swallowed in the dark and rain. She then greeted the boy, which came to no reply. Then she shouted louder, which then the boy turned his head. Through the rain, Hayley saw that he was crying. She asked if he was okay, she asked what was his name, but the boy never spoke a single word. She moved towards him when she remembered something her mother told her, something about the family who owned the cottage, the younger brother had a strange name, which she remembered to be Dunny, the older being Fraser, whom at that time she could not remember. Hayley remembered that her mother said that Dunny was different, and told her to be nice to him as he has not breathed a single word for as long as the family could remember. She asked the boy again if his name was Dunny, but yet no sound came from him, but he gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, which prompted her to introduce herself as well. As the boy wiped the rain from his eyes, he turned towards her, which made him lose his balance. Hayley leapt forward to grab him, but to her surprise, she was falling too. They both landed on the sodden grass below, unharmed, Dunny in her arms, breathing steadily. She told him that that was close, even though she knew Dunny would not answer, but he did step back and smiled, which Hayley thought if not because of happiness, but gratefulness. Hayley told him that they should go home, which Dunny responded by giving her a scallop shell, which Hayley half-joked about if it was the reward you get for saving someone's life. She then realised that Dunny had thrown an identical shell off the cliff moments earlier, which made her even more weirded out by this place. Dunny had already walked off, Hayley, who did not want to be alone in the dark, hurried after him. While she was catching up, she was surprised to see small lights in the ocean, which we could only suspect, was Ben's ship with Fraser aboard. Meaning that the first chapter was set at the same time as the second chapter (the one we are in now). She wished the boat safe travels back to the harbour and smiled at the thought of someone actually being crazy enough (in terms of sailing out during a storm) for her standards of meeting.